


A Single Change

by LoveChilinda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uchiha Drama, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, naruto cries a lot here, so many feels, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilinda/pseuds/LoveChilinda
Summary: A universe where Sasuke decided that it was very painful and toxic for him to continue living in the Uchiha District after the massacre, so he moved out.A universe in which, surprisingly, that came to changemanythings....HeadcannonTeam 7 as a familyHistory without purpose. Publications as they come out.Read at your own risk to realize how much Naruto would have changed with just that little change.





	1. Decision

  
"Are you sure about your decision?" asked the Hokage for the third time.

A flock of birds flew away frightened by a sudden noise. Maybe an explosion, maybe a barking dog. The shadows shaped the ground with force and it was not until the last of them disappeared that everything returned to normal. The flapping became distant and low in the afternoon sun.

Sasuke nodded again with respect to his Hokage, annoyed inside to have to give the same answer over and over again.

_He_ did not live in a district full of ghost houses. _He_ didn't wake up to the sound of a closing door or a lost cat. _**He**_ didn't have to wash his hands dozens of times in the same hour because he saw **blood** on them that didn't go away, _just didn't go away-_ , much less cross the room of the culprit every time he entered or left his own home. Fearing that one day that person would be **back** in there.

Because he didn't understand, but Sasuke did.

"I am sure of my decision, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said to reassure him more than himself.

Sarutobi looked at him for a long time. Knowing that if necessary he could deny him the request, he could give him a silly excuse or even not give him any and just cry out that someone, whoever it was, had to inhabit the District.

But it would be wrong.

And his dark circles were already beginning to resemble those of Itachi before it all happened, Sarutobi thought hiding his century-old face behind his long and weary pipe. He inhaled a good sip, then released it through his nose in small quantities.

_I know I'm going to have the council behind me for this,_ he knew it even while he signed the paper and printed his seal at the end.

"Officially from today, the Uchiha district remains uninhabited," he reported without looking up, knowing that the surviving child was following his hand attentively. If it weren't for his eyes being black, he would think he had used the sharingan only to be able to see through his strokes. Egocentric Uchihas. "You will remain as the only legal owner, so any purchase, sale, demolition, rowing or use of it must pass over you and exclusively over you in order to perpetuate it."

He handed him the sheet already signed. Holding the paper a little tightly before releasing it in his hands, looking into the child's eyes at all times.

" I hope you know what you're doing Sasuke-kun, but in the sight of the Tree, you're an adult the day you accept your band," he said before letting go, knowing that his words had been heard.

Sasuke nodded. He took the paper, and it was only when he was in front of the doors of a simple, three-story building, with each apartment consisting of a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms. It was that he released the breath that he did not know he was holding.

Breath that had held for a long time - even too long.

That was the first night in three years that he could sleep without having to check the windows for a crow, eyes, _anything_ \- every three hours. That he didn't think he saw bloodstains where there weren't or where he didn't swear to feel someone's gaze behind his back every time he turned around.

"I can live with this," Sasuke declared the day after the best night in years (even before the massacre). A simple night with no screams, no dreams involved.

Just closing your eyes.

And opening them with a new day in front of them.

_Of course that I can_ , he repeated. For the first time in years making an effort to smile to himself, to the life. In a mirror he saw that the attempt was of fear and the grimace was erased instantly. It seems to be true that everything that is not practiced is lost.

**_Fucking great._ **

 

 

...

 


	2. Differences

  
The first thing Sasuke did was to buy things to give "life" to his new home, (tsk, the name still bothered him. He sometimes wondered if he could call it something else. "lair or den" seemed like a better definition). If he was going to follow through with his plan of not returning to the nightmares, Sasuke decided to not even use the District's old furniture.

None that could relate to anything. Not with blood, not with screams, not with a birthday where his piece of cake fell between two cushions, or the leg of a chair scorched from an attempt -very punished then- of Katon inside the house. Even less for the blankets that once surrounded the arms of the entire family on rainy, cold days, each with a tea in hand and watching the water fall from the living room window.

So new furniture would be.

Although in the end no matter how much Uchiha, elite and millionaire he was, he was a man, and even knowing that the rooms were empty and that more furniture ( _more life_ ) was missing on the site, he could not find himself buying more than was necessary: two chairs with a dining room, a three-seater sofa, some necessary kitchen utensils, a lamp, the only thing he liked when he saw himself fascinated by the dark bronze curl that went up to hold a light bulb a little higher than he was, and a toilet.

Sasuke sighed.

"Perfect," said happily for the first time.

But two days after returning from class and seeing the little furniture on the floor, walls and white ceiling, it made him feel like a stranger. Nothing made him feel like the owner of that place, he felt that anyone could live there without necessarily being **him**.

He needed something that was only ** _his_**.

( _ **His** to return, **his** to protect, **his** to look after each other and making him understand that **h e w a s n o t a l o n e.**)_

That's why Sasuke went to the greenhouse that afternoon, because the animals didn't go with him after a cat from Neko-baba once tried to bite him in the face, and he bought a plant (a palm tree) to put in the opposite corner of the room, where the lamp illuminated it completely. It was different, it came to life instantly.

And he enjoyed it even more, when at night sitting on the sofa reading a book, the plant persisted in the corner of his vision, adding a little green to his life.

"The primary colors are blue, yellow, and red," Mizuki once explained, laughing for some reason. "Join two and you will have secondary, join two secondary and you will have tertiaries. This is the chakra, you have its primary form, but mix it with others and you will see how a new use is created: medical chakra, tracking chakra, elemental, armament, control, mental chakra and many more forms. Don't settle for any, but learn what your strengths are and which ones cost you or feel more uncomfortable to dominate... "his voice lowering as he began to copy texts to the board.

Sasuke seeing the plant made a new attempt to smile and looked down again at the book he was reading. Green was the mixture of blue and yellow. But there was nothing red about it.

And he loved that.

" ** _Shit,_** " he suddenly remembered. "I'm low on supplies again," he grunted, he had to stop buying _only_ tomatoes. After he didn't have anything to eat besides that.

.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good good ones.
> 
> New chapter and Sasuke feels a little foreign at home. Something that was expected.
> 
> Red of the sharingan, good that green does not contain it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Bye...
> 
>  


	3. Orange

Three months later Sasuke felt that he had had more hours of sleep than he had had in a year of life before the massacre. The plant grew a few more centimeters against the words the gardener had said, and he didn't name it (it was a plant _for Kami_ ) but when he thought of it he didn't mean "that" but "he or she".

In the end Sasuke hadn`t decided if it was a man or a woman. He would have to read a book to educate himself on the subject.

Maybe that, and many other factors were the ones that determined his day with Uzumaki.

(Maybe the fact that there were no cats nor birds in his residence helped. Or that the only poeple living in the uilding were old male civilians or women. A maybe, just- it could have been that that day the sun was high in the skye. Not a single cloud to stop the brigthness.)

"Who do you call Dobe, Teme." The blonde shouted in his face. Teeth raised, annoying look. All surrounded by that yellow hair and orange suit.

The Dobe also used a secondary, Sasuke realized. Yellow with red.

 _Huh_ , since he had bought the palm tree he was more aware of the colors and how people used them. Orange and black for brown, black with white gray, red with a touch of blue gave purple, and with white that same brought the lilac.

"Listen to me!" The Dobe shouted in his face. Apparently Sasuke had disconnected from the world because of the colors. "Teme! Asshole! Don't come near me again!" shouted annoyedly in his face.

Sasuke blinked, remembering inside that he  _had_  been the first to approach. It wasn't his fault that the Uzumaki had such a Dobe face and that he lately thought more out loud than he'd like to admit. Maybe a perk of living now alone. Or maybe the contrary and having something to _talk with._

" _Tsk, Dobe,_ " Sasuke had said minutes ago, looking at him as he passed one side of him.

Well, it wasn't like anyone had defects. Itachi had had them: murdering your whole family as proof of your strength was not normal. Now that he lived alone in his apartment he understood at least that.

"Hum," Sasuke breathed now before turning back.

"Now where are you going, asshole?" shouted Naruto, angry again. Sasuke turned his head slowly and raised an eyebrow ( _why did he had to sound always so angry?_ ).

"You were the one who told me not to come near you, Baka."

To his surprise Naruto's face turned pink and red as he blinked rapidly. Flushed.  _Oh,_  he could create colors on his own.

"SHUT UP, **_YOU_ \- TEME!**" exclaimed before he ran away. From that day on Sasuke wasn't sure if he had won a new friend, a new enemy or a new creator and fanatic of red.

He hated that color. The tone of blood, of anger, of the mark on his back, of his brother's eyes.

But he could bear it if he was mixed in yellow. Orange could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a Sasuke interacting more!  
> Thanks for the Kudos- I love them! :D
> 
> Bye...


	5. Pink

The next color Sasuke noticed was pink.

It had been a simple, monotonous day. The Nara Kid had fallen asleep -as a typical thing- in the middle not only of the class, but also of an exam -not so typical, but not really surprising either-, unfortunately the teacher had not liked that- ahg... Kanto? Kuro? Todd? Nah, it's not like Sasuke was paying attention to .it. The master with an oval scar on his neck. There you have a description. Endure it. 

Anyway... Because of that it ended up being a morning of just scolding and talking about responsibility, honor and so on. Not even when Sasuke was a child he had received so much punishment. Mother had always seemed happy with him, the others in The District had always seen him as the second son of the house (the one who was **not** going to take over, the youngest in the family, the last one), and Father rarely realized his existence.

But it was strange. Because in a strange and complex way, he felt _good_. Now even though it was in an interested, deceitful, double-minded and for-profit way, his teachers **_did_ **care how they behaved in the end.

And that was a change.

"Hum," Sasuke muttered looking at the floor. He put a hand on his chest and inspired, for some reason, doing that had released a weight, a small one, but one that had been undetectable so far on one side of his heart.

Someone cared about his future. Someone believed he could make the change if he wanted to.

Only Itachi had thought of it. And yet in the end he never wanted to be with him before The End. He had abandoned him like everyone else. He had not expected anything from _him._

A voice stopped him two steps later.

"Let's go, cheer up that face," said the ice-cream vendor from two blocks of his house with a smile, her arms were fat and her smile kindly appealing. She took something out of his car and offered him an olive green popsicle. "How did it go in the new Sasuke-chan apartment? Is she behaving well?"

After having taken the first bite of the palette _(oh_ , _lemon_ ) and seeing the woman for a few seconds Sasuke understood that she was referring to the plant.

 _Strange woman_ , he thought giving the popsicle another taste. _How do you know it's a she?_  Wondered.

"They grew up," Sasuke recalled. The woman should have seen him arrive carrying the plant the day Sasuke bught it, that was the only explanation.

 **"Seriously!** Well, perfect. Plants are the reflection of their environments, did you know that Sasuke-chan? They only grow in good places and with good hands. So that means you're giving a lot of love and affection, isn't that true Sasuke-chan?

The palette touched his lips for a second, the woman turned around and took care of another man with her two-year-old son before turning around. It was like three minutes apart, but she found the (a ~~lmost~~ ) last Uchiha standing and looking at her with a strange grin on his lips. Trembling in a corner and showing part of some teeth.

"I think so," he agreed. He looked at the palette and nodded. "Thank you for it, it was a good gesture."

Seeing him go the woman took her cap off her head and rubbed her dubious neck. She had an uncomfortable smile on her lips and couldn't help but notice the dark child's back as he walked away.

"That was a smile, wasn't it?" She asked aloud. She looked him, then denied, then looked at him a little more and at the end sighed. "Poor boy, not even knowing how to smile, I'm going to have to give him a lot of ice cream from now on if I want to be of any help," she muttered, nodding.

* * *

 

 _Oh_ , right, but that was the day he met the pink one.

"Let me go!" Someone shouted in a high-pitched, screaming voice.

Curious Sasuke stopped with one foot in the air. The palette almost melted in his mouth and now playing more with the wood residue between his teeth. Biting it and spinning them with his tongue from time to time. He looked to his right where there was a street full of clothing stores and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Get away!" they shouted again. Sighing Sasuke saw the ground annoyed with himself, even more so when his feet took him where the screams came from. He _had_ to go home, the food he had bought for the whole week was bagged in his hands and a large majority of it needed to be refrigerated. _**Already**_. So stop, this is not our problem, _stop, stop,_ turn around right now. We are all responsible for our problems, _stop, **s t o p.**_..

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a deep voice. While inside almost groaning, annoyed by his feet that seemed to want to ignore his requests for that day. Sasuke raised an eyebrow after detailing the scene in front of him. "Aren't you too old for this?" asked after.

The two girls who had been holding on to the hair of the third released it as if it were made of fire. They even gave a little leap and one tripped over her feet because of it.

Now Sasuke only raised his eyebrow mentally without showing anything on the outside, and it was because he couldn't believe how ridiculous the situation was.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls shouted and he frowned slightly at the name. Long brown hair, purple clothes in general, and sandals as a shoe, must have been in the ninja academy he supposed. "You didn't have to come," she added, blushing and looking at her exposed feet.

Another mental scream. _Couldn't_ they meet his eyes when he spoke? Did he burn? Did he have the sharingan activated without knowing it and that paralyzed them? Was that it?

"Hm."

"True, true!" Shouted the next one on the floor. She also had long but black hair and a red ribbon at the end. Unnecessary accessory he deduced, too loose and long. "She started, we weren't doing anything wrong!" the girld  replied trying to get up. Both girls then looked at the third girl who was still crying.

Bullying, thought with a sigh. Of all the problems that I could have involved myself in it had to be the most ridiculous and pathetic of all.

"Sasuke-kun if you want, since you're in the area we can go and eat..."

"Go away" He interrupted. They disgusted him.

"What? But, but- Sasuke-kun. We're not here, we were doing nothing..." She looked at the ground again and something _broke_ in him.

He looked at them both with all the anger that his **unrefrigerated** food (but which he should) could summon and wondered if he had now activated his family's bloodline with this.

He squinted, the purple-dressed woman's legs trembled.

"Go away," Repeated.

It didn't take them two seconds to run away (Sasuke would never know it out of fear or shame) and seeing the third girl still there whining (thanks to Kami who was no longer crying) made him detail her hair.

Pink.

Now he could understand more the reason behind the bullying better, it was very easy to make fun of a hair like that.

"Hey" Sasuke called her. The girl raised her shoulders in surprise but did nothing else. The truth? Sasuke was _tired_ , tired of the others expecting so much of him, of the teachers who repressed him when he did nothing, of the village that asked him to take responsibility of his Clan when he was just a child ( _-and what Clan?, there were no more Uchihas- there was **no Clan**_) and of the followers who shouted his name and demanded things from him that he simply could _not_ give _._ Because you can't give love when you don't love yourself ( _ **because yes** , he admitted it)_ and less compassion or charity when that was what you lacked the most in your childhood.

Sasuke sighed. He was about to go home, turn around, prepare dinner, water the plant and read a book when she spoke, and looked at him.

To the eyes.

"Thank you," she finally said, raising her eyes. Sasuke noticed how his eyes were frightened when they collided with his own but it was the Emerald deep within them that persisted. She inhaled shakily and blinked twice, perhaps clearing his eyes. "Thank you Sas.... Thank you, for everything, Uchiha-san," She thanked him once more.

Sasuke looked at her for a long time before taking something out of his pocket and stretching it out.

"You're welcome," He replied. Giving her the blue handkerchief and moving away. It was the least she deserved: for not calling him so confidently but more importantly: for looking him at his eyes.

Because sometimes he could not help but compare that it had been his father's eyes during his scolding or his brother's on the day of the massacre that had frightened him the most. And a part of him - a small and persistent one - was sometimes convinced that they did not see him in the eyes because they noticed in him the same thing he had felt with his father and brother.

Fear, pain, something inside that wants to come out and you don't know the consequences it could bring.

But she did it.

Maybe he wasn't as monster as he thought he was then.

"Pink..." Sasuke thought aloud while climding the stairs to his floor, the stone steps and the walls painted light green. "Red and white. I can live with that."

Besides, the green had nothing of red in it, and that helped, a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! (You know how much that makes my days happy). Remember that if you want any scene, moment or have any idea everything is heard ;)
> 
> Annnnnnd If your hadnt realized english is not my first languague so I apreciate if you tell me about all of the grammar/words mistakes that I commit, until next!
> 
>  
> 
> Bye...
> 
>  


	6. Present

_"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmeeeee_ _._ "

No answer. Naruto pouted and looked up bored. Why did the Teme ignore him? Well, the truth was that everyone ignored him: teachers, adults, other children, entrance guards and sometimes street prostitutes (but only when there were clients nearby, if not they were very good with Naruto).

But the Teme had spoken to him before, hadn't him?

" _Teeeeeeemmmee_ ," he called again complaining. _Hey!, here I am, Naruto Uzumaki in person calling you. Are you deaf apart from ugly?_

Naruto saw how a hair on the back of the Uchiha rose and that make him _laugh **so much-** ,_ that is, the guy pretended not to listen to Naruto but Naruto knew that he was listening, if they were only 10 centimeters away! Very close!

... Or was it 20 centimeters?

"I need a rule," he thought aloud.

In front of him Sasuke felt the tick in his eyebrow increase in pressure.

"Where can I get one?"

"... Hashirama was considered the Father of the villages. It was his decision to create a place called <<home>> by his compatriots that made him join forces with Uchiha Madara, a member of the formerly adverse clan and sworn enemy of the Senju... Very impressive if you consider the relations that were maintained between both clans during their infancy and upbringing during the First Shinobi War...

"And special curry ramen. It's been a long time since I've eaten one of those," Naruto thought, recalling the orange liquid and the spicy smell. Naruto sighed and Kiba to his right whispered something between dreams while sleeping on his blank notebook.

 _Humm_ , he drooled a little leaning forward in his seat.

If the professor noticed something he said nothing, the Uzumaki must be thinking about food again, nothing abnormal. And he would call Kiba's mother to recommend a tutor for his son.

Again.

"It was not easy for these two figures to create the utopia of their dreams: relations were not optimal, there were no past reports of similar attempts, in all ways they were trying to make a miracle, a revolution, to start an era of Shinobis nations, of hidden villages, independent of the State and the leaders of the country."

"And a new ball!" He shouted suddenly. The teacher stopped the class watching the Kyūbi´s Jinchuriki shout in excitement. And may it have drawings of frogs and may it bounce higher than the Hokages mountains!

"That's very high," said Kiba half awoke. Naruto nodded forcefully at the sight.

"´ttebayo! It is the least the future Hokage can deserve!"

Don't kill, Sasuke, that didn't get Itachi anywhere, the Uchiha thought, in his hand the black pencil trembled from the force it exerted. Would breaking it relieve some of his stress? Probably. Would having to go and buy another one later help? Most likely not.

"Itachi obtained the exile from the village and the loneliness of a renegade. Nothing more," he remembered with the screams of Naruto _very_ close to his ear. He tried to copy what it said on the blackboard but when the blonde shouted something about bouncing to the land of the Snow and back, he couldn't do it. The professor had stopped paying attention to his madness and the rest of the class as well. "And if I kill him?" He thought suddenly and seriously. "I'm sure no one would miss him: he's an orphan, the state would even be more than happy to get rid of a yellow spot that eats a lot of ramen."

He let pencil rest on his notebook and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. He had no point trying to copy with the yellow discomfort on his shoulder.

"That..." Meditated. "Sounds good." He concluded smiling inside. "And it wouldn't be difficult, throwing it from a high building, or poisoning one of his dishes, even on Thursday we have Kunai's practice with the afternoon class. A lost weapon is not something abnormal and if I make sure that the teachers are busy with something else at that moment..."

The plan was beginning to have more and more logic in his mind. He was breaking down the technical details minutes later when Naruto got bored of thinking of such an amazing ball when he _knew_ it would never exist (why ramen god? Why?) and remembered what he had been doing in the beginning.

"Teeeeeeeeeeeme," Called back seeing the Uchiha's bush of black hair. He didn't notice the professor sighing out of the classroom not having paid attention for the whole hour and finally, after so many calls, Sasuke answered, not very friendly, but he did.

"Usuratonkachi," Naruto stopped, "call me one more time, and I swear I will use Katōn at every noodle stand in this village," He said without turning around or opening his eyes. Tell you what? Please do. I don't like ramen even way and I really want to do it," Sasuke added more for himself than for others.

The elongated hand that was intended to shake the boy's shoulder frozed paralyzed in the air, and for the first time in a long time Naruto thought whether it would be possible to make his presence less prominent, so that he could flee and warn the Hokage of the dangers that ramen was facing.

"He wants to kill the ramen!" Naruto thought inside, he could almost see the alo of evil on the head of the Uchiha. "That is pure evil, 'ttebayo! I will not allow it!" He thought ready to run away and warn everyone. To the Hokage, to the street ninjas, and to the old man and Ayane!

" _Anno_... Uchiha-san" called a delicate voice stopping them. Several girls hissed in annoyance at her boldness, and some men wondered when the girl would have changed her hairstyle.

"Hm?" Sasuke finally asked, opening her eyes. Who was she? It was her first question, but it was the pink of her hair that reminded her of her presence in her memories.

The bullying´s girl thought blinking. That had been when? Two days? Three?

Sakura leapt into her stand as she had the boy's onyx eyes upon her but did her best not to **see** elsewhere.

"It bothers him that you don't look into his eyes," She remembered squeezing the cloth between his hands. "To be called with confidence, to be overwhelmed with words," she blinked.

"A lot, I- thank you very much for the other day," Sakura thanked, leaning slightly, his short hair touching his ears with its tips as it moved. "For everything: to stop them and the handkerchief, here, I took a while to return it because I was cleaning it."

She extended her hands where the small dark blue square stood. Sasuke took it without saying anything, not having even remembered or cared about its existence, but also realizing, as his neighbor did every afternoon when giving him an ice cream popsicle, that she was trying to make a good gesture.

An Uchiha did not act like that. They didn't try to do good just because they could.

"But they are not Uchihas," Sasuke _finally_ understood, taking the handkerchief with his hands.

"And," continued Sakura, and to his interested again, her hair was now short, a lot, and she had a red ribbon adorning the crown, "I think Naruto wants to tell you something," she added doubtfully, having seen throughout the class the interaction of both boys.

"Yes, Teme I wanted to give-!"

"You cut your hair," said Sasuke. Naruto from behind gave a scream of annoyance at being interrupted.

Surprised Sakura nodded.

"Yes, well, I admit that it was already very long and not practical to carry or take care of," she said, taking between her fingers one of the locks and seeing it, then frightened, Sakura realized that she had stopped seeing the eyes of the Uchiha but when she found them again they were not annoyed with her, but sympathetic.

As if He truly **understood**.

What it was like to _feel_ that way.

What it was like to _want_ **_to change._**

"Good decision," He nodded, closing his eyes again and ending the conversation. Sakura felt the cheeks redden and the eyes water but still she nodded and returned to her post, going down two steps and passing between other companions.

" _He understands,_ " She thought almost stumbling on his way, Ino taking her by the shoulders as she reached her worried side. "He understands how much this change matters to me," She said in full voice tearfully.

Sasuke Uchiha would no longer be his goal, but his strength. When she felt that she lacked strength, that Ami and Yukki and Ao and the others were too much for her, she would only remember his strength, him, and how that day he had saved him and looked at her without saying anything about her hair, without mocking.

Without making her feel that it was a **rarity.**

"Are you all right?" The Yamanaka asked worriedly. Exhaling the air Sakura nodded decidedly, and Shikamaru that was reclining a few desks behind, dozing and thinking of home, looked interested the posture of decision and confidence in the civil one.

"Those weren't there yesterday," He thought, bored but at the same time interested.

"I am, and I will be." She swore. Her short hair was the proof: she would no longer go after Uchiha Sasuke, now she would seek to pay his favor not depending on anyone ever again.

It was her goal.

* * *

" **TEME!** " He shouted and finally (at last!) the Uchiha turned to see him.

They were in the back of the academy an hour after school was out. Both of them used to do that for the same reason: they didn't want to collide with the parents of the other students.

Naruto for envy and Sasuke for sadness.

"What?" he asked, screaming inside.

Naruto smiled, and his words frozed the Uchiha.

"Here, it's for you," The Uzumaki stretched out his hand and offered him what was in it. Without words Sasuke took it among his own and saw what was a small notebook -so small that it fit in his palm- light blue and with two cubes of melting threads painted in it. Naruto smiled, "I thought of you when I saw it  because you are like an ice cube, cold, tasteless, and that waters everyone," He laughed strong and said goodbye. "See you tomorrow! Try not to freeze other people's lives!" He shouted.

Alone. With the notebook in hand and the sun setting in the distance. Sasauke walked silently to his apartment, nodding to neighbors who already knew his face and saying a 'hum' or 'hello' to those who not only knew him, but he knew them as well.

Yosemaru reminded him that tomorrow a shipment would arrive full of fish from the south and the landlord Fuumi smiled and told him that he had already received the receipt for that month's rent.

The hallway with three other apartments was short and quiet and its wooden door was easy to open (after carefully removing all the hidden seals and traps.

Though he knew it wouldn't stop someone like his brother or a equal).

And in his white room, with ceilings and walls without color but with a brown sofa and a green plant, he saw in his hands again the little notebook hidden until that moment, small, beautiful and without many purposes.

And he remembered a hotter day, and it ** _hurt_ **him to breathe for a few seconds.

" _Sasuke-chan,_ " said his mother smiling, the yellow top hat hiding her from the appeasing sun but gently caressing her face. " _My beautiful little son,_ " smiled kissing his forehead, " _you refresh my existence,_ " she had said. And Sasuke remembered laughing at the idea of making his mother feel better and holding her tightly by the neck.

Only in the hall did Sasuke shed his first tear in those five months after the Massacre. The change of everything. Of a new life.

And it was horrible to know, for a moment, _that he had almost **forgotten** that sunny day with her mother._

"Usuratonkachi," whispered with the notebook in his hands and his hands on his face.

He wasn't going to say thank you to that being. But maybe tomorrow he would leave a candy on his desk without saying anything. He felt he had to.

That had been a great day.

* * *

> Good and good and good!
> 
> New chapter and today I included the three main ones at the same time. What did you think? Better? Worse? A lot of writing and drama?
> 
> Let me know if something is out of place or doesn't feel right, I can only understand my mistakes if you say them.
> 
> Ah and....

* * *

 

Naruto on his way home laughed loudly at the stunned face the Uchiha had put on after giving him the notebook. He knew the joke would be great! He wasn't wrong!

"Hey Naru-chan!" shouted someone far from him. Recognizing the voice he smiled and increased his pace by running to the man-woman in the corner.

He liked him very much (like ** _: a lot_** ), it confused him a bit that he wore a dress being a man but Yui-nee could wear whatever he wanted as long as he was happy.

"Yui!" he shouted hugging him, the man laughed a little for the boy clinging to his abdomen but still caressed his head fondly. "You're the best," he stopped, "guess why."

The man put on a thoughtful face and looked at the night sky in response. His lips grimaced and the earrings in his ears shook from the movement.

"Hummm I don't know," he admitted, then smiled with his red lips. "Beacuse I am the most beautiful woman in this place?"

"No!" he denied amused.

"Humm, ´cause I can speak two languages?

"No-! Wait," he looked at him in surprise.

"My line of work allows you to meet many kinds of Naru-chan people," he interrupted with a gentle smile. "Tell me, why am I the best of them all?"

In reply Naruto hid his face in the man's stomach for a few seconds before separating He loved that Yui let him hug him whenever they met. It was his daily happiness. And nightly. And sometime even for afternoons.

"The joke was perfect! Thank you for the notebook, and the paintings, and for teaching me how to use them Yui-nee" He added feeling it for _real_ (feeling that only thanks to that person was that he knew what love and affection for others was).

Yui also felt it and that's why he crouched at his level and hugged him tightly. For Kami, how much  he loved that child.

"You're welcome, Naru-chan."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> We have character development and really, I always thought that Nsruto could not have always been alone. Homeless people wolud have apreciated someone to talk to. That is were Yui exists. But this history follows cannon until the move of sasuke. Take that into account


	7. Chapter 7

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _What is in plain sight cannot be accused of having been hidden. It was our eyes that refused to  acknowledge its existence in the first place._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Sasuke knew he should have kept his mouth **shut.**

"... But it is that eating with the hands is sooooooooo not clean, as Ayame-chan told me. Because there are small beings very very _very-_ small, so much so that we can't even see them: there! Everywhere! Even in the food!" He shouted in shock, as if the event were from another world.

It was his fault. It was so obvious. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to bother with his teachers for giving them the free time (Mizuki-sensei had fallen ill with his stomach and his substitute would arrive in a while they had said), or with the Nara boy and his potato friend that had decided to sit somewhere else that day, or with that Ayame girl for having taught something to Naruto yesterday. What was the point in teaching something to that yellow spot when everything was lost in his head?

"But Teme!" He suddenly exclaimed, seeing him with his big, impressionable eyes, Sasuke grimaced at it. "They're there! In our hands, feet, gun bases, Akamaru's hair and even people's clean handkerchiefs!" Naruto  shouted in amazement: " _germs_! "

Sasuke sighed and fell into the temptation of finally massaging the bridge of the nose with his fingers.

"Yes Naruto," he sighed, when the blonde paused and Sasuke understood that he was waiting for a comment on his part, "the germs are impressive," He said.

" **Yes 'ttebayo!** "

Sasuke couldn't help but to sigh again, even though he knew that many of his fans were watching him and enjoying him when he did that, although Sasuke had noticed his distance that day and perhaps, and as the only conclusion, due to the presence of Uzumaki speaking to him face to face in the middle of the class, they seemed to be calmer - or at least - farther away from him.

"That's why you have to be careful what you eat," Naruto stopped, "and how you eat it," he added.

Leaving Uzumaki near him wasn't so bad then, seeing that at least with his presence he drove away the loudest.

Naruto smiled from tooth to tooth. He nodded enthusiastically seeing him from the back row of seats. Sasuke remembered the notebook and thought in thanking him. But seeing better the **happiness** on the blond's face, he knew that just talking to him was more than just than thankfulning him.

 _You are a stranger,_ he blinked at him. _Are you so needy for someone else's recognition that you're glad that I'm speaking to you?_

In Sasuke that recognition of being better, of doing things well. It had become extinct. To the point that he expected nothing from anyone, neither from the ghosts in his courtyard, nor from the leaders of his village, nor from the professors or senseis who one day would try to bring out "the best" in him.

He expected nothing from anyone.

Not even of himself.

But he didn't say it out loud. Because while Sasuke wanted fewer reddish dreams at night, maybe Naruto was looking for _reasons_ to wake up in the mornings.

" **YES!** " He exclaimed, "No more twenty-second rule for me ever again, not ten-second rule, not seven-second rule, no sir, although perhaps I'll leave the five-second rule just in case.... -After all, it's not good to waste food, and five seconds is nothing."

Before Sasuke could say anything about it -about health, health, food, viruses, the filthiness of his actions- a new student came in through the door breathing fast and Naruto smiled big at her.

"Sakura-chan!" He called, attracting the attention of the whole class.

From her place Sasuke noticed how the girl saw to their spot for a second and seemed to evaluate both of them. She saw the room, blinked on the professor's desk, and in less than two seconds (the time between the scream and their recognition), sighed reluctantly and walked towards them.

Without understanding Sasuke frowned a little, why had she seen them so much? Those two seconds had been for what?

"Naruto-Baka, Uchiha-san" Saluted both of them arriving.

"Sakura-chan... " The Uzumaki muttered depressedly, "Call me different," asked.

The girl's gaze in response was icy.

" _No,_ " She spat, "earn it."

When she dropped her bag at the stall next to Uzumaki though. Sasuke finally noticed that they **_had_** not moved, but that the Nara boy and the one of the potatoes were absent, not having been either the only ones, because the Yamanaka (the blonde who always sat with Sakura) was absent also.

Wanting to know. He asked.

"What did you try to deduce when you entered class?"

The girl was surprised by his answer (beacuse it came from air? Because it was not correct of Sasuke of asking those things? Socializing was _ **h a r d**_ ), leaning back and opening her eyes wide.

"Well me... "She said a little nervously, Sasuke noticed that she was trying to see him in the eyes, and tried not to comment on anything, not wanting to stop her from doing it, appreciating the effort in silence, "there's always a slight aroma of spice or sauce on Fridays when you come in," she admitted, "that's when Choūji brings his special potatoes."

Sakura stopped seeing it, but now immersed in what she was saying, seeing where her feet were and remembering the scene with attention.

"... I didn't detect any when I arrived," The girl remembered, "that difference made me know that something was out of the 'usual'. When I noticed the forward seat of the professor I knew that he had not yet arrived, so it was possible that he was late."

_Blink._

"But then I realized that Shikamaru wasn't there either, and he always arrives early, every day. That meant that if neither Choūji nor Shikamaru came to class today, then Ino-pig won't come either. Something about their clans or some meeting I imagine."

"And what about the master's chair? " Sasuke asked, and Sakura still absorbed in her world  only blinked.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei _always_ leaves the chair slightly inclined to the left when he arrives although he does not sit in it immediately. Somehow that made me more aware of the time, and as Ino is not coming I saw no importance in approaching and therefore sitting with the Baka of Naruto."

She finished and finally realized everything that had said. Sasuke in silent saw a little fascinated as her whole face began to turn red from the tip of her ears, to her neck.

 _A secondary..._ He thought without being able to avoid. _Red with white..._

"Wow Sakura-chan!" Naruto interrupted the uncomfortable moment, "I didn't know you were _so_ intelligent!"

And although Sasuke said nothing in response as she screamed in distress, the substitute teacher ( _Shika Ryū, sit down and excuse the tardiness, Mizuki-sensei's illness was not foreseen_ ) arrived giving instructions to sit down to everyone.

And if the next day Sasuke stayed a few more minutes after class and before the cleaning passed, he noticed that the master's chair was indisputably (but slightly, so light that he had to get close to it until he was behind it in order to notice it) tilted to the left.

And He said nothing about it.

The Uchiha just nodded, returned home to water the plant with care and patience. And  wondered if not only Sakura Haruno, but others of her companions would have skills hidden in his living room.

For some reason, he felt strange that he had never noticed it.

Tucked into his world.

Ignoring others.

Thinking that they would be a burden to him, when today he had realized that they could become quite the opposite.

 

* * *

 

"By God Sasuke-kun, I say! _Uchiha-san spoke to me today!-_ He did it! He did it! He did it!  _He did iiiiiiit!_ To **me** : Sakura Haruno, the foolish, weak, broad-fronted-Haruno without her having to speak to him first! Although I greeted him but that doesn't count because then I looked at Naruto-Baka," She supposed, hugging the pillow tightly, now raising his face from it. "Take that, Ino-pig! That's what you get for missing classes ** _Shanaro...!_**

Half an hour later Sakura would see herself in front of the mirror, with the hair made a defiant tangle of the pink gravity, the red cheeks, a little sweat in the body and the clothes of pajamas all wrinkled and of side. She would blink, carefully take a brush and slowly put each hair in its place (a task She had done simpler since cutting it), brush her teeth and scrub her eyes.

And when finally the last of them was in place her face would have returned to its natural color, with her hands She smoothed the shirt and shorts with elegance and serenity. Sakura  rinsed her face and returned to the bed to sleep not without first, and seriously, speak to her own reflection.

"Last time Haruno" Accused pointing with her finger to the reflection in the mirror, "I have counted them and this counts as _two fangirlismo_ of the month less. I've got my eye on you."

And with that he went to sleep, dreaming of scrolls and Kunais.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments! They make me happy day by day!
> 
> Since there was so much acceptance in the previous chapter with team7 together I thought of doing another one like this
> 
> New things are done.
> 
> Sakura to overcome her addition still has a long way to go. But she is in that.


	8. Curiosity

_Why should humans have such **suicidal** instincts?_

Sasuke sighed.

Once, a time so far away that sometimes Sasuke felt it as from another time, another live. As part of an obligatory home study consisting of equal parts of the contemporary and ancient history of The Shinobi Villages, the most remarkable events of the Second and Third Shinobi War, and the main reasons for the first (such a book was the shortest and with a letter that made it finish in less than forty minutes: Apparently there was not much knowledge of why they had begun to fight, lost among burnt houses, disfigured bodies and destroyed villages.

After finishing it Sasuke remembers thinking while seeing at the void what that explained about humans.

Then, he remembers nothing more.)

- _Also_ included basic mathematics and physics, geography and study of the soils of the Land of Fire among several others, which once finished and revised by the Teacher Elders of the Clan were changed by others of greater difficulty.

Everything was extra and on its own: chacra, genjutsu, ninjutsu and physical abilities would be delegated to the academy.

"Not only must you know what is going to kill you." Itachi had told him one afternoon with sadness, for some reason, now that Sasuke remembered him with curiosity ( _ ~~that he gave him the right to be remembered~~_ ), Sasuke realized that his brother had always seemed saddened in front of him, whenever the subject of shinobi appeared, "Otouto, you must _know_ the person behind that weapon. Understand them. Recognize them. See them.

"Why?" the kid had whispered confusedly.

Itachi got a grimace. A sad one. "Because it's easier to kill something you understand than it is when they surprise you."

That's why Itachi had given him a book on human psychology without his parents' knowledge as study material, it was very simple, and the only thing Sasuke could conclude when reading it was that daily actions had consequences not only in our physical but in our mentality.

That opinion modified - and increased - volume after volume of the same subject, each one gradually rising in level, from ambiguous to descriptive. From subjective to objective. From the mind to the brain.

 _"Come back here!"_ The angry scream of his teacher made Sasuke open his eyes slightly with discomfort, so much light, so much noise. "Naruto, Kiba, Yoshiro, Yino! Everybody stop right now!" the teacher shouted again, as if the first time had only been a hearing problem, and now he really thought the four children would listen.

 _Assholes,_  Sasuke thought.

Breathing in deeply Sasuke looked back at the scene from his position in a corner of the courtyard, right on the wall of the building that was a living room before his. He noticed how the girls in his class had all dispersed into various groups and talked to each other laughing, a group jumping on the rope, some taking flowers from the ground among which he noticed the Yamanaka and the pink horse girl ( _-kura, dakura, makura, he still had trouble remembering the name_ ) and others doing the day's activity of trying to keep a rubber ball on his fingertips.

Balance, motor coordination.

He already knew how to do it.

It was one of the few exercises he could do in class when she got bored, pretending to hold it in pencil when he was actually trying to hold it with her fingers, or chakra.

The Uchiha noticed from the constant sound of an aluminum being crushed that Nara and his potato friend were a few steps away from him sitting on the floor.

"Yes, they're all idiots," yawned Shikamaru forcefully, stretching his arms and arching his back like a cat, then he lay down again and now used the same as a pillow to see the sky. It was very sunny that day, and as much as part of the roof sheltered half their bodies were in contact with the heat. He clicked his tongue, there were almost no clouds that day. Sasuke saw him surprised, thinking that he had spoken aloud. "So much for nothing in return, not a goal, not a prize... not a profit...."

His voice lost its strength at the end and if he fell asleep or just rested Sasuke did not know.

"KIBA!" the scream of his teacher slightly alerted him but he did not pay attention to it. A shock, then a dry blow. Catch AKAMARU IN THIS INSANT!

An explosion resounded. Then laughter was heard even louder than the roar itself.

" **NARUTO!"**

"Their survival instincts are different," Sasuke muttered without being able to avoid it, opening his eyes again but without trying to understand anything: with his teacher on the ground, a leafless tree for some reason and Naruto in the highest branch of it laughing like a madman, "they have been changed for some reason, for them, to be remarkable and to do... **this** , for them, is the safest thing. Survival. The brain adapts itself according to the experiences lived by the person."

He was two more seconds in silence with the eating of the potatoes.

"Oh," said Nara suddenly, who was not asleep then, without losing a second, he looked at his head where the bottom of the roof was full of mould and abandoned cobwebs, "I didn't know you could talk," he added.

If it wasn't for being a stoic Nara, Sasuke would have sworn that his tone was mocking.

Chouji, who knew that Shikamaru was smiling under his sleepy expression, smiled.

He ate a little more. Saw Naruto collide with Sakura-san's back and, in a painful manner, he also saw how she struck him by knocking him to the ground and bleeding from his mouth.

Violent, Chouji thought with a bit of fear and caution. Much, he added only when noticed that she was kicking the body of the Uzumaki on the ground only out of the same feeling of doing so because he was not defending himself.

"Problem... "Shikamaru muttered. Naruto shrieked, Shikamaru sighed and tried to sleep a little more.

* * *

It turned out that his companions were not surprising in the end.

For a whole week he decided by the revelation of Sakura... (flowers, Sakura, **pink** , uh) every day he would took from three to four companions of his by sight and during the rest of the classes of that day he evaluated them, he looked for in them signs that they were faster, intelligent, skillful, powerful.

Nothing.

After five days Sasuke wanted to kill someone.

After six days he realized that he was going to end up killing his plant if he didn't put it to one side of the window in the mornings so that it could sunbathe.

"Forgive me," he muttered, caressing one of the reluctant and closed leafas under his palm, pulled it to the only window and left the curtains open (the idea of someone being able to see it from the outside had made them always closed, but for a second, he realized that it was more painful to see the plant die than to open them.

He wondered if that meant he had a bond with her. Curious).

Sighing he saw the leaves being bathed by the light.

"I won't let you die," he promised seriously. Sasuke frowned and denied, "Not you.

* * *

"... Shikamaru is the smartest," she replied insecurely, seeing Uchiha-san in front of her. "....Ino says she knows many things about her clan, and that Hinata-san has a special ability for her eyes, something important, perhaps I should investigate it," she muttered to herself, thinking of going to the library afterwards.

She denied and looked back at her companion. To the eyes. Every day she was less afraid: discomfort, but not fear.

"Ami and Yuka are very good at taijutsu, and Yoshimaru can throw the Kunai at five meters without letting them get out of the first hoop. Kiba is fast, a lot, and I know that Akamaru should grow up to be able to ride it. "That she had heard from a talk given to Kiba by a teacher, explaining why he could not let Akamaru get used to always being above his head. _It will grow, it can crush you..._ -"The third best in grades is Kana after me, although she is always a little better than me in geography and worse in the rest.

On the inside she frowned.

It wasn't her fault that it was difficult for her to imagine a country covered in sand when she had never left Konoha. Snowy country? Full of water? Ridiculous.

Nodding Sasuke silently thanked her for her help. Sakura understood, turned around making her hair rise by the movement and walked to where Ino was at the door waiting.

"Ah," she turned one last second to see him, "Naruto may look like an idiot," she frowned, "but he becomes very quick when it comes to Logic and Understanding classes, he's very good at understanding situations quickly," she admitted a little resentful and left.

" _Now,_ speak up, what did he want from you," Ino hissed, taking her by the arm. Sakura smiled tiredly because of it. "No extending, speak, did he say anything to you about you? About the disgust of your short hair?.... _**No**_ ," Ino breathed in terror, "did he tell you that he liked short hair better?" whispered.

The hand that didn't hold Sakura´s hand went to her own  hair, and a pitched battle between the decisions could be saw on her face.

"None of that," Sakura replied quickly, partly eager to see her friend with short hair, partly unwilling to see her running to the bathroom with scissors to cut it off at that moment, "he only asked me if I had noticed any special features in our companions."

Ino frowned.

"Really?" she asked, Sakura nodded, "how strange."

Sakura shrugged.

"I think it was out of curiosity," she said and with that both left the building. Where, by invitation of Inoichi-san, Sakura accompanied them to dinner at their house.

She was happy to have recovered the friendship with her friend, Sakura decided that same night seeing her laugh and trying not to spit the tea in her mouth at the same time. She owed it to Uchiha-san. Thank you.

 

Bye...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> Thank you for your comments always make me happy and it's not a joke ^^ I try to answer everything you say and if you have any doubt don't hesitate to do it.
> 
> Until next time...


	9. Come!

 

>  
> 
> _"¡Sasuke, Sakura! ¡Please come!"_
> 
> _Sighing, neither two of the kids imagined that one day, they would be the ones asking for the presence of the blonde one._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Professor Iruka turned out to be much better to Sasuke's first impression on him. What he had initially assumed as passivity and submissive turned out to be tranquility and patience. What were sharp cries were in reality concern for their well-being, and his easy smiles were opportunities to meet others.

The dark man entered the classroom where all the boys were screaming excitedly, he had heard from other teachers that Todd-sensei had not been loved by the vast majority after having forbidden the girls to sit with the boys in the same files. He sighed softly and smiled, trying to leave a good impression on them.

"Oi Teme, teme guess, **_guesssssss"_** , Naruto sang in his ear. From the front seat Sasuke felt a twitch in his eye and wondered if that was the reason why that day had been so calm.

Because until that moment Naruto had been quiet. In a sweet, beautiful and Pacific _silence_.

( ** _Nothing beautiful ever lasts_** , he thought truly regretting it. Sometimes he wanted only to have a beautiful day.)

"I don't want to know, Dobe," Sasuke replied without opening his eyes.

"You **want** to, it's great, **I assure you,** " Naruto insisted from behind. "Say yes, it's going to charm you, it's divine and full of steam and it'll have pieces of meat in it," he added, drooling over the desk. Kiba sitting beside him, as always half asleep from running too fast with Akamaru during his morning walk, wondered why Naruto didn't sit next to Sasuke instead of behind if he wanted to talk to him so much.

It was as illogical as why he would walk Akamaru for ten miles a day if he knew he would have to watch classes for six straight hours afterwards.

Kiba between closed eyes saw the new teacher, while the Jounin scanned sandwiched between the attendance list in his hands and the classroom. Maybe he was getting familiar with their faces before he started, Kiba assumed. In a small part of him he saw it without and end, many of them would never graduate, and the vast majority would prefer to not be close to any shinobi relate ever again. Kiba knew it from experience, from Clan friends who were not enough, _~~**never enough**~~_ , and his sister, with friends whose smell never felt again at house.

"Why don't you sit next to him?" He asked bored. Uzumaki grimaced because Sasuke still refused to listen to his brilliant story. "It's always the same", added. Annoying, they act as if they were hundreds of feet away but they're only one line away.

Akamaru barked in agreement over his also drowsy head from the walk.

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. Between his hands Kiba noticed how he had torn out a sheet of paper from his notebook and now he was making little balls out of it. One by one he threw them at the Uchiha's neck, when the Uchiha did not react; he took a new entirely sheet and began to deform it entirely. "The Teme would move if I stood beside him. On the other hand, if I stand _behind_ him in silence and speak _**only** when the teacher is already in the classroom_," he smiled and raised his arm with the ball already formed, "there is nothing left for him but to listen to me," he smiled like a madman.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do that?" Kiba asked very late.

" ** _Usuratonkachi!_** " Sasuke's cry was immediate.

Iruka from the beginning of the hall finally nodded satisfied with the names and smiled at the front.

"Good morning!" He greeted with joy. "My name is Umino Iruka and from today until the end of his year at the academy - _speaking of that, congratulations on getting here!_ \- I will be your master guide".

When he noticed the yellow dot with orange he immediately recognized the nine-tailed fox's container and had to  ** _b r e a t h_ **to calm his nerves, it was a boy he remembered, it wasn't the fire, it was not the screams. ( **He was not the Fox.)** Still, he couldn't help frowning and wondering why the boy had to be so unruly? Why couldn't he just sit quietly like the other children?

He decided to leave last Uchiha alone, frowned and opened his mouth, but stopped when someone stepped forward.

" **Uzumak...**!"

"Baka, leave Uchiha-san at this very moment!" a little girl with pink hair shouted from the first seats. Running his fingers quickly through the list he knew it was Haruno Sakura by the place to sit. "Stop! Sit!"

"He treats you like a dog," Kiba commented amusingly, more seeing how Naruto had sat suddenly when he saw his annoyed pinky fellow.

"Excuse me Umino-sensei," She apologized with a slight bow, then looked back again but at the brunette. "Uchiha-san you must stop sitting in the middle of the room if you want Baka to leave you. The background would be a good choice," She added with a small smile.

"... Thank you, Sakura," said Iruka after seeing the girl sit back in her place.

With the hand that was holding the attendance list he scratched his neck without understanding the situation, he saw between the last Uchiha, the yellow fox and the girl with pink hair before deciding that they were a very peculiar group.

* * *

After class everyone ran away excited, as always both Naruto and Sasuke waiting until the end to get out on their own.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Naruto shouted as soon as she left.

Sakura looked at Ino to her side both insecure, sighed and nodding made shrug her shoulders and left the room with the notebooks in hand.

"Enjoy your strange friends, Front," Sakura heard her say as she turned to see the new blonde. He took her by the forearm and brought her back to the living room and there led her to the front of Sasuke who was still sitting at his post, closed eyes, chin resting on his fists and calm expresion.

"Teme, Sakura-chan", Naruto smiled excitedly at the sight of them.

"Uchiha-san", Sakura saluted. Sasuke opened his eyes and relieved his expression a little: for some reason, the pink hair and dress of his companions were already familiar to the eyes.

"Sakura," he also saluted; he saw Uzumaki again, annoyed, "what do you want, Usuratonkachi?

But both of them did notice that Naruto was more excited than usual, jumping on the tips of his feet and staring between his two excited minds.

"Baka: let it go."

"Yuki-san, Emerald-san and the others are going to make me a great special ramen today and I want to invite them! Please," he insisted with his gaze begging to see them both, "it's going to be great. I swear. _Just_ for today, come on."

Both children looked at each other for a second. Sasuke shrugged but Sakura bit her lip before nodding.

"I'll have to ask Ino to say I'm going to her house," she said. "I don't think my parents want me to be out on the street with strangers at this hour."

And kepping her words ran instantly to get the Yamanaka before she left. Alone, Naruto jumped on the toes of his feet in excitement, and Sasuke sighed, beckoning for him to follow. Outside they found Sakura waiting for them standing at the side of the door.

" **Let's go!** " shouted Naruto guiding them.

They walked with Naruto in the middle guiding them. Sasuke to the right of him seeing everything that approached from the front, by custom evaluating the enemies, taking care of the streets and the differences of the ground. Suspecting by the way of the Uzumaki moved that he ran the risk of falling suddenly. Sakura to the left looked from time to time at the sky noticing as it darkened, but more importantly, it did it by the hawks messengers and ninjas that returned. She did it out of habit: because she liked to notice in the brief seconds that she saw the positions of some, the difference between a bird that comes from another country to that of a sector of the village, that of a tired shinobi to that of a wounded one, the one that carries important information to the one that is only monitoring the streets.

"Why are they making you a special ramen?" Sasuke's voice made her see the front again. True, they hadn't been asked, she thought. Naruto stopped, turned his head and smiled as only he could do: with all his teeth bare, his eyes closed and his expression full of joy.

"Because it's my birthday!" He shouted and, without seeing how Sakura and Sasuke shared a surprised look, continued to guide them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 takes an interest in each other!
> 
> Naruto, you have to see it's a small ray of sunshine for this dark world.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? It was a crazy attempt to show all more in a day to day 😄
> 
> Thanks for the comments! I love you!
> 
> Bye....

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this story? It's an idea that came suddenly and provoked me to start.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters it will have or how far it will go. Only: it will go.
> 
> If you want a moment or something don't hesitate to comment on it, it will be more a fic centred on Sasuke but also on what people do around him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bye...


End file.
